Invertia
Invertia (インバーシア, Inbāshia) is a female Demon hailing from the Book of Zeref, much like her older sister Maricia. Sealed away centuries ago, she recently managed to unseal herself and roam the lands. However, due to her nasty and disastrous interference in the world of the mortals, Invertia was sealed once more by the Magic Council. However, it appeared as if her insane terror inspired a council member who called herself Chang'e to seek out her sister's Magic and a tome containing an esoteric spell known to man as Ritual of Ecstasy. Prior to her capture, Invertia also bestowed a rare Magic called the Arc of Rhythm to a young Aya Frindra. Inadvertently causing the fate of these women to intertwine, Invertia inadvertently caused her sister to resurface, recreated Faux Babylon, threw the Magic Council into disarray, almost caused a calamity when Chang'e fired Etherion and most importantly, inspired said councilor into a life in crime. Therefore, Invertia is one of the fundamental driving forces behind the chaos which is upon Fiore right now. As a result of the immense amount of destruction she brought into the world in the matter of weeks, Maricia aims to unseal her sister once more to allow her to continue her rampage. Appearance Personality History As a demon, Invertia was created at least 400 years ago, although she was created later than her older sisters. Despite being demons, the three sisters all takes on the appearance of humanoid creatures. Separated from Zeref after this brief encounter, the three of them vowed to once again reunite with him. While the three of them stuck together and attempted to wreck havoc upon the human race, the three of them deemed themselves to be radically different from each other. Quarreling every so often, their reign of terror collapsed due to internal differences. Now alone, the three of them were eventually sealed away. It is believed that the unknown sister was sealed first, while Invertia was next and the final one was Maricia, who managed to construct a palace called Withered Eden prior to being sealed. While the two elder sisters were properly sealed away, Invertia managed to use her Magic Reverse Ideology to weaken the permanent seal prior to it functioning. As a result, the seal did not become permanent. Breaking the seal fifteen years ago, Invertia was not exactly subtle in her rampage. Destroying multiple villages as she detected that the villagers wanted her to preserve them, Invertia remained true to her contrarian tendencies. Notably, she also attacked the Monastic Order of Bhūmi's temple on top of the mountain Kabala. Prior to her encounter with the order, she had only attacked minor villages with inhabitants incapable of defending themselves. But on the other hand, the order's members were skilled Mages, with the exception of the trainees, which happened to include the orphan Vishvalita Sharaksa. Recklessly invading the temple, she initiated the assault by walking on the roof and pounced on some unsuspecting nuns from the above. The peaceful members of the order was taken aback by this gimmick powerhouse and initially had no knowledge about handling her in combat. Bombarding her with their most powerful spells as they managed to get over Synopsis Powers & Abilities ' into 'Darkness Magic.]]'''Reverse Ideology (リバースイデオロギー, Ribāsu Ideorogī): While Invertia claims that her powers are nowhere near as destructive as Legend of Kage or Innocence, which are used by Maricia, her ability to use a strange Magic called Reverse Ideology allows her to be on par, if not above her sister in terms of power. Maricia's heavy focus on mass destruction through her Magic is not nearly as useful as Invertia's gimmicky Magic, as it works regardless of the situation and can in fact, neutralize a target properly, whereas Innocence can only eradicate said target; leaving no trace of even the molecules of said individual. Not to mention that Reverse Ideology is one of the few kinds of Magic which can actually stop Innocence cold in its tracks. Unique to Invertia, Scholars debate whether or not that Reverse Ideology has the ability to flip anything over. Said to be able to do so, it would be classified as one of the most powerful Magic out there, although its use would indeed classify as gimmicky at best. Dominating enough to be able to alter the Caster's personality to the point where they obsess over mirroring other people. In that sense, one apparently needs to pay the price of one's personality in order to use it. But because Invertia was born with Reverse Ideology, it remains unknown if her personality always was this way or if the Magic altered her. Ritual of Bestowing (贈与の儀, Zōyo no Gi): Similar to Ritual of Ecstasy, which is the signature spell of Maricia, Invertia also possesses a Ritual-spell. But unlike Maricia's ritual, which binds individuals to her whim and grants them fragments of Legend of Kage, Invertia's Ritual allows her to give a random Magic to any human by binding her blood to them. Relationships Trivia *Invertia's theme is Inversion (DDC Remix), while her battle theme is Reverse Ideology, which shares its name with her Magic. Behind the Scenes Like her sister, Maricia, Invertia has a recurring character theme, which in her case is reversing. Possessing a Magic inspired by the ability of the Tōhō character Seija Kijin, Reverse Ideology is explicitly designed to be able to flip over anything. In fact, her name Invertia, is a combination of the word invert and the feminine ending ''-ia'', which is shared with her sisters. Because her sole prominent trait is her contranian tendencies, she was specifically designed to not be liked by others and to remain detestable to even some users. Because it is her only trait, she was also rendered psychologically unstable and as rather dependent on this trait, as it is her sole distinction from other characters. The senseless destruction she causes was also spawned from the contrarian trait which her character is based around. Unlike Maricia, who has other traits due to the appearance-related character theme, Invertia almost solely possesses contrarian traits. In fact, her entire personality will change depending on what others expect of her. In that sense, she has no character on her own; only a will to be exactly the opposite of what others expect her to be. Therefore her character's psyche was created to have an identity crisis constantly; changing character every so often when in the company of others. Category:Antagonist Category:Demon Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage